Alcoholic Rendezvous
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. So, Bruce comes to stay with Tony after The Dark Knight, and this is after Iron Man. Rated M for later chapters and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Batman/The Dark Knight. Rights go to DC Comics.**_

_**I do not own Iron Man/The Avengers/All that junk. Rights go to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Though, if I did own them, it would be OTP SHIPS LOVE ME CROSSOVER LOVE EACHOTHER NOW KISS everywhere in those movies.**_

_**((Ps my loves, you will never know how pissed I got while writing this. My computer shut off on me after a really good part, and now I can't remember it.))**_

* * *

From the back of the crowd, he watched as the man flew down, landing on the reflective stage and straightened out. The crowd roared around him, cheering on the Iron Man. The floor spun him slowly, robotic arms removing the shining gold and red armor. He was left standing in a striking pin-striped suit, his hair perfect, while still being messy. From here, he could barely notice the small bit of gray in his goatee, but didn't care. It made him all the more attractive, in my man's honest opinion.

"It's good to be back!" Tony Stark clapped, and started into the Stark Expo's introduction speech. The man zoned out, watching him intently. He went on about how much good Stark Industries had done since he became Iron Man, and on and on. This guy was so... narcissistic. He couldn't wait to get into his pants later.

* * *

"Thank you," Tony gave his signature grin, moving through the crowd and to the awaiting limo outside the Expo. The chauffeur opened the door, and the playboy billionaire collapsed inside, closing his dark eyes and giving a long sigh.

"Busy week?" He didn't jump at the voice, only raised an eyebrow.

"Very. Yours?" His head turned, eyes opening and gazing over Bruce Wayne, who was looking quite bored. He wore a dark suit with a deep crimson tie. One leg was carefully crossed neatly over the other, with pale hands resting on his knees.

"It was okay, the usual." He turned and looked out the window. "That was a nice entrance."

"Thank you. I try." Bruce gave a dry laugh, and relaxed into the seat, moving his leg off of his knee. Tony smirked at how he was letting go, and had become more and more easy-going over the past few months. They had laid low with their relationship, as not to alert the press. Bad publicity. All the public knew was that the two companies, Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises were doing business on a new project. Though, something was off about his lover tonight. Growing serious, he leaned back in the seat and relaxed. "What brings you to New York?"

"Same thing as you. The Expo. Thought I should come see my boyfriend." A lazy smirk crossed his lips before disappearing. Tony frowned.

"What's up?"

"I needed to get away from Gotham for a few..."

"Days?" Tony tried.

"Possibly." Sighing, he grabbed for the other billionaire's hand.

"You can stay with me for a while, okay? As long as you need." Bruce nodded, and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mr. Stark and company."

"You still haven't set JARVIS to recognize me?" Bruce began to question, before being cut off by the AI system.

"My apologies, Mr. Wayne. I had trouble recognizing you for a moment."

They had been on a non-stop flight in Tony's jet, and arrived a few hours later at the Stark Mansion. Bruce had been quiet most of the trip, and hadn't eaten or drank anything.

Tony put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Drink?" he already began to steer towards his bar. Without hesitation, he pulled out two glasses, and a bottle of dark whisky.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't want a drink." Shrugging, the owner of the house poured only one glass, dropping in a few ice cubes. He turned and leaned against the bar, swishing the glass around before taking a large drink.

"What do you want to do?" Bruce slowly sat on one of the couches, pulling off his suit jacket and draping it over the arm of the chair. Tony did the same, but just tossed his into a head on the floor. Pepper could get it, later. Speaking of the ginger, she came around the corner.

"Tony, you missed_ another_ meeting, and you're home, and you're not supposed to be-" She looked up from her papers, anger on her face. Her eyes settled on Bruce, assuming that he had been Tony on the couch. He raised an eyebrow, looking over at his boyfriend. "M-Mr. Wayne. I'm so sorry, I thought you were-"

"Pepper, cancel all of my meetings through next week. Also, Bruce will be staying here for a while."

Pepper flushed, and nodded, looking down. "I'll prepare a room-"

"unnecessary. He'll stay in mine." Tony gave a soft, real smile before turning his attention. "You surely must be hungry, Brucy. What would you like?"

He gave a quiet mumble of, "Not hungry."

"You didn't eat on the flight. You must be starving. Now, I suggest you give me an answer before I shove something down your throat. Trust me, it won't be food."

Pepper hurried out of the room, deciding she had somewhere else to be for the moment. Tony walked over, and sat gently in Bruce's lap, who looked away. "Hey-" He put his finger under the other's chin, turning his face back to look into those beautiful brown eyes. "I care about you, okay? We go way beyond business. I know you, Bruce. I know you better than anyone. I love you. You know that, we both do. You need to eat." Bruce looked down, resting his hand on Tony's knee.

"I guess take-out is fine..."

"A fancy, high-class restaurant it is." Tony grinned, giving Bruce a peck on the lips.

"I thought we weren't going public?"

"Oh, screw it. They'll find out somehow. Now, would you like limo or a personal escort by moi?"

* * *

Bruce gave a low sigh, picking at the Italian food placed in front of him. _Paradiso sulla Terra,_ 'Paradise on Earth'. The best Italian restaurant in Malibu. Tony had ordered for Bruce, making sure he would actually get something. So, now, a steaming plate of fettucine alfredo with crab meat sat in front of him, a bottle of expensive wine between the two wich Tony had already attacked. In front of the alcoholic sat another plate, fresh from the kitchen. On the ornate plate was a mixed grill of steak, chicken and seasoned vegetables.

"So, why did you have to leave Gotham?" Tony asked, swirling the wine in the tall glass.

"Reasons."

"Aw, come on. What reasons?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Bruce snapped lowly, never taking his eyes off the food in front of him. He took a small bite, and grabbed the glass of water he was supplied. Condensation got on his hand, so he wiped it on his pant leg after setting the glass back. Suddenly, a heavy weight was in his lap, and he furrowed his eyebrows while looking at Tony. "What the hell are you doing?"

The man was sitting on his lap, and snaked his arms around Bruce's neck. "Going public, trying to make you lighten up, Mr. Wayne. You're dull and boring today." People around them were starting to stare, a few disapproving looks here and there, some approved ones, and one girl wa bouncing in her seat, her nose practically bleeding.

"I ship that!" She whispered to her friend.

Bruce tried to move Tony off his lap. "Please, just-" He was silenced by Tony's lips, and he could see the cameras and phones coming out, taking pictures of the couple. Bruce gave a low sigh/growl, and couldn't help but kiss Tony back. The ass-hole. He was so intoxicating, ironic because he probably had been intoxicated all damn day.

Bruce pushed Tony off of his lap, standing up. He pulled his wallet from inside his jacket, and tossed two hundreds on the table. Probably over-paying, but whatever. They could use the tip, he guessed. He grabbed the man-child's hand and went outside with him. The press took a few shots of the two. "Mr. Stark, are you and Mr. Wayne dating?" One of the stalkers asked, amused at the two.

"Well, yes. If you really must know," He gave a lazy, drunken grin, and Bruce rolled his eyes. He felt the man's arms wrap around his torso in a clingy way. "I love him so much~!" More camera flashes. Bruce gave his fake smile that he always used when he was cornered by t he press back home.

"Sorry, guys. I need to take this drunkard home." He pushed his way through them, finding the silver car that belonged to Tony. The front and back license plates read 'Stark4'. Cocky whore. He forced Tony into the passenger seat before moving around the car and sliding into the driver's side. He held his hand out to Tony.

"What?"

"Keys, moron." Tony leaned all the way over onto Bruce, digging in his pocket for the keys. When he finally managed to shimmy them out, he placed them into the open and awaiting hand. In turn, Bruce slid it into the ignition and started the car, pulling away and heading towards the outskirts of Malibu. The whole time, Tony rambled on and on about nothing in particular. The driver wasn't paying attention, just gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white. They were now on the path that led up to the house.

"Why are you so serious?" Bruce tensed up, slamming on the brakes. Tony jerked forward, hands on the dash so he wouldn't get injured. "What the hell was that about?!"

Bruce slowly turned to him. "Don't ever ask me that again, got it?" His voice was low and menacing. Tony couldn't help but feel slightly scared and ashamed of himself. He didn't know what line he had crossed, but he felt like he had crossed a major one. Carefully and slowly he leaned back into the seat.

".. I'm sorry," He said quietly after a moment. Bruce just started driving again. He pulled into the garage and parked, getting out. Tony followed, pulling his jacket top off and throwing it on his work bench, along with his tie. Then, he pulled his shirt off and opened a box. Bruce's eye hovered over the reactor in his lover's chest. He never really asked about it, or how he got it. Not one to come off rude, especially to his boyfriend, he just didn't ask. Tony pulled the reactor out, and a chip came up. It was burnt, rusted and slightly smoking. He quickly replaced it with a shiny new one and popped it back in place. Then, he turned.

"What do you want to do now?" Bruce shrugged, not knowing. Tony crossed to him. "Well, I know a few things we could do..." A lopsided grin appeared on his mouth, as his eyes flicked down to Bruce's pants.

"No, Tony, not today-" He was pulled to the floor by his boyfriend, and huffed. "Fine. Get me a drink, first."

* * *

A hour later, the two men were laying in Tony's bed, laughing and sharing stories. An empty bottle of Brandy was in the floor, while a half full bottle of Vodka was on the dresser. Tony was still shirtless, as was Bruce. They had moved up to the bedroom because they were drunk, and both really stupid. Tony shifted, so he was sitting on top of Bruce's waist. He raised an eyebrow, hands going to the other's waist to steady him as he leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of his head. Giving a drink smile, his hands roamed to Tony's ass, which he gave a small grope to before moving them to rest on his back.

Bruce's eyes settled on his lover's chest, moving one hand to brush his fingertips over the arc reactor. A hand grabbed his, but didn't pull it away. His dark eyes looked up into ones of the same dark brown. "Does it bother you?" He asked, quietly. Bruce shook his head.

"Not at all. Does it bother you?" Tony was silent for several moments, staring off into space, his eyes trained on Bruce's lips.

"Not as much as it did at first.. At least it's kept me alive for you." Bruce knew what had happened to Tony in the desert. He, again, never asked about that.

"Oh," Bruce mumbled, pulling his hand away and putting it on Tony's shoulder. The man on top laid his head down, burying his face in the other's neck. Bruce settled his fingers in his hair, pulling at the messy locks. Carefully, he tilted his boyfriend's face up, and gently pressed their lips together. Tony moved his against Bruce's, quickly moving back into the mood they were in before everything got all 'feels everywhere'. Quickly, the kiss began to heat up, the alcohol in their systems starting to take real effect. Bruce pulled harder at Tony's hair, and in response he moved his tongue against his pale lips, begging for entrance. Bruce allowed, parting them and letting him inside. They didn't bother fighting for dominance, because they didn't honestly care. Exploring every inch of the moist cavern, Tony worked his tongue around, occasionally mixing with Bruce's in a tango of twists and pulls. Bruce closed his lips, pulling on Tony's tongue.

The man gave a moan, pulling back. A stream of saliva kept them attached for a moment before it broke. Bruce sat up, hi hands furiously moving at the belt buckle that was separating him from Tony. He finally undid it, sliding it out and discarding it. Tony was just smirking as Bruce undressed him, unzipping the black pants and pulling them off. He wasn't hard yet, though. Bruce was going to have to work for this. The other realized this, and cupped Tony in his palm, rolling him. He gave a gasp, eyes widening as Bruce smirked, pawing him through the dark blue fabric. "Like that?"

"Ass," Tony growled, instantly starting to go hard. Bruce just gave a lazy smirk, and pulled the boxers down. Tony gave a low groan at the cold air on his hot member, shuddering and tilting his head back. He gasped, looking back down quickly as Bruce's pretty mouth was wrapped neatly around his throbbing shaft. It was all he could manage not to buck into his mouth. That would be a very un-cool thing to do.

Bruce was amazing with his mouth, really. He sucked at Tony's head roughly, before moving his lips down, giving butterfly kisses down the side. He gave a long, agonizing lick up as he came back up. "Damn it," Tony growled, giving out a short and soft moan. Adorable, sarcastic, and loving brown eyes looked up into the man's own as he gave him a rough tug with his hand, taking all of him into his mouth. He gave shot, loud moans, causing pleasuring vibrations to torment Anthony Stark.

The Gotham billionaire's tongue moved around the member, causing the man to shudder and give off erotic vocals at the pleasure he was feeling. "D-damn, Bruce.. I'm gonna... come.. if you keep..." Another loud moan, and Bruce pulled away.

Tony gave a whine when the pleasure went away, and pushed Bruce back and pulled his own belt off. He began to kiss his neck, trailing down to his chest where he began to abuse his nipples, which drew groans and gasps from him. Tony moved his lips down, pulling the zipper of the black pants down with his teeth. In the dark room, his reactor supplied the light he needed. He reached into the boxers, pulling out the throbbing member. Bruce didn't make a sound, only sneering, even though it was a pleasured sneer. "Oh, lighten up, You know you like this," Tony teased, giving a few stroked of his hand and brushing his thumb over the slit. That got him going. Bruce bucked into Tony's hand, and froze when he realized what he did. Tony grinned, and kissed the head. "It's cool, go ahead."

"No," Bruce muttered, leaning back. He wouldn't admit how great it felt to his boyfriend. He couldn't. He would be seen as weak...

_Y'see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little…push._

Bruce jerked away from Tony, moving away from him. He looked up, confused. "Bruce? What is it? Was I too hard?"

_You didn't think I'd risk the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you?_

He started to shake, burying his head in his hands.

_Poor choice of words._

"Bruce!" Tony started shaking him, and realized he was sobbing. Oh, jesus... He held him close, and just let him sob.

It seems even the Batman could break.

* * *

_**OK SO IM SO DONE WITH THIS FOR NOW. Please, review and drop a comment on what I could do better. If people like this, I may continue it with more chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. ;3; I'm back~! I'm going to try to start updating ALL of my stories more, but really focus on this one. I forgot to leave a freaking note about this at the start of chapter one. This is going to be rated M for language, nudity, and playboy philanthropist lemons in the future. I'm not going to make you suffer with sex every chapter. That's just- I'm sorryyyyyyyy fo chapter one's ending. DX**

**I do not own Marvel's Iron Man/Avengers if they show up, nor do I own DC's Batman/Joker/Scarecrow/Anyone who fucking shows the hell up in this shit.**

**Rated M for language, slash, and later lemons.**

**If you see any names or words spelled wrong, please leave a review about it. Thanks~!**

* * *

"JARVIS, pull up everything on Gotham. Newspapers, online articles, everything. While you're at it, also pull up articles on Wayne Industries."

_"As you wish, Sir."_

Tony did an about-face on the concrete floor of his large garage and work room, watching as news articles appeared in the air as faint blue holograms. He crossed the room, feeling his sweat pants brush together. After Bruce's little meltdown, he had retired to another room for the night, much to Tony's disappointment. But... they way his lover had just started shaking and sobbing... It broke something in Tony. He had never been good with girls crying on him, especially men... hell, especially someone he cared about.

His gaze moved around the articles, reading one after another. Deciding to start with the oldest first, they were pretty simple. Bruce Wayne appearing again after years of being gone, starting to take control of his family's company. Things were smooth at first. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, he stumbled across something that was interesting. The headline read; _The Batman, Friend or Foe? _Tony actually took the time to read the article, also taking time to study a hazy picture of a man in a cape (Which made him snort, not like he would admit if the topic came up) and a mask that seemed to have pointed ears.

_Gotham has alway been known to be a city of crime, and has recently become increasingly dangerous. Recently, a new figure has popped up in photographs and at crime scenes. The public has began to give this vigilant, mysterious figure the name 'Batman,' for he resembles one of the dark creatures of night._

_"Not much is known about this, uh, 'Batman'," stated an anonymous source from a member of the GCPD. "We do not yet know if he is friendly or a dictator is disquise. If this guy becomes ugly, we'll have no option bu to take him into custody."_

_With the rising threat of 'Scarecrow' in Gotham, the people can only hope the Batman is a friend to us._

The rest of the article was a blur to Tony, a jumble of words and citing from various sources. When he finished he moved on to the next articles. Scarecrow had been put into custody, and 'Batman' was a friend of Gotham, give or take a few disagreeing souls. Months after that, all was easy-going and returned to normal. Wayne Enterprises flourished, which wasn't surprising. Tony knew he must own, like, what? Half the fucking city? Absent mindedly, he cussed under his breath and shook his head.

_"Pardon?"_

"Nothing, JARVIS." Continuing on, he read through the papers in order, not even starting on internet pages. A new, worse figure appeared called the Joker. Apparently he murdered a _lot_ of people. **A lot. **Including injuring Harvey Dent, who Bruce had thrown a party for, and his past love interest Rachel Dawes. Tony's began to feel worse as he pulled up research on the Joker, who was supposedly now in the hands of Arkham Asylum. Was this was Bruce came from Gotham? This had all just gone on...

As he was skimming research, a line stood out to him.

_Why so serious?_

With a double take, he re-read the line. The Joker often told the victims a story, where the common asked like was 'Why so serious?'.

Oh, god. His mind flashed back to when he asked Bruce why he was so serious- was that what he did to make him so fucking pissed in the car?

Palms dug into his closed eyes. With a long, drawn out sigh, Tony collapsed into a chair. "JARVIS, please cut every article and close everything out. Also, remove my search history."

_"As you wish, sir. Had you been looking up more pictures of Mister Wayne?"_ the AI system responded, teasingly.

"You know, I can still drop your program," He smirked, feeling his mood lighten slightly. "Dim the lights, while you're at it." He was dead tired, he realized, glancing at the clock which now read _5:37 P.M_. Time to catch a few hours of sleep before Bruce was up and breaking things while looking for him.

* * *

Bruce sat up in bed, his fingers drifting over the cool silk sheets. This wasn't the penthouse? Looking around, he noticed all the windows were dark, tinting the sun out, causing the room to stay basked in shadows. defiantly not the penthouse. Last night came back to his thoughts, smacking him in the face. He didn't know how much alcohol he had taken in, but it must have been a lot for him to have started crying- no, sobbing- the way he had on Tony. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair.

"JARVIS? I'm awake." The windows lightened a few moments later, showing a view of the Pacific Ocean.

_"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. It's eight-twelve in the morning and the temperature is a warm eighty-six. Surfing conditions are normal, and the skies are clear. Later Malibu is expecting storms around eight this evening."_

"Thank you. Would you happen to know where Tony may be at?"

_"He is now down in the garage."_

"Thank you," Bruce repeated, swinging his legs over the bed and grabbing a robe which was laying on the end of the bed. He headed downstairs, through the living room and down another set of stairs before reaching the garage. A dull _thud _was pulling at the back of his skull from the alcohol. With a sigh, he scanned his hand and put in the PIN number to get into the large work space. Tony had trusted him enough to give it to him.

Stepping in, Bruce looked around. "Tony?"

Said man was unconscious in a chair, snoring. Bruce closed his eyes for a second and went over. "Oh, Tony?" He asked in his ear, quietly. The man just snorted in his sleep, moving his head away.

"Huh?" Came a groggy response after a few moments.

_"Get the fuck up!" _Tony jumped up, looking around.

"I'm up!" He glared at Bruce a second before yawning. "What?"

"I'm bored."

"Un-bore yourself."

"I can't. I don't know the area."

Tony glared. He knew Bruce was acting like an innocent guy, but he knew the game he was starting all too well. He remembered wha he had read all night, and his eyes softened. "Hungry? We can start with getting food."

* * *

**Uhugugugu. I wrote this in a few hours with a headache. I will try to update again this week, but I still have an essay due on Friday I haven't really started, and then I have a hospital visit schedualed on Thursday for a CT scan for my headaches... ugu. Please review and leave some comments,I appreciate them!**

**Night/morning, dudes.**


End file.
